


Card Confession

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Blackberry Love Story [4]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cards, Confessions, Goldenberry pre-slash, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: The alliance with the Golden Empire is formed. The Ghost goes home, but not before Ezra confesses his feelings to the general… through card.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Nightlight (Guardians of Childhood), Ezra Bridger/Kozmotis Pitchiner
Series: Blackberry Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887721





	Card Confession

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! IMMA FINISH THIS DAMN CONFESSION! I SWEAR—! ROMANCE TIME BOI!
> 
> ENJOY MY FRIENDS!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN NEITHER RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NOR STAR WARS REBELS. But I think I own the ship Blackberry/Blackbridger ^^

Ezra felt nervous.

The alliance between the Rebellion and the Golden Empire had been officially been formed. There had been a ball and a feast to celebrate. Ahsoka, Rex and the crew were due to leave by morning, so Ezra had to pack his stuff.

But that wasn’t why he was nervous.

He had sworn that his crush on General Pitchiner was merely a faze. He pushed the feelings aside, but they wouldn’t leave that easily. Finally, after a couple of consideration, he decided to confess.

Via card.

He grabbed a piece of paper and cut it into a heart then he wrote down everything he could feel. After signing his name on it, he realized that he had a problem.

How to get the card to the General without him noticing?

That question haunted him for the whole night.

He laid on his bed, eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling. His heart was heavy with nervousness while his throat felt dry.

Why couldn’t things be easier?

Finally, after a few hours of sleeplessness, Ezra let out a groan and stood up from his bed.

“Better now than never…” he murmured as he grabbed the card and slid out of his room.

Luckily, the General had a room in the palace that he didn’t use at night because he always preferred to sleep in his own house to keep his daughter company.

Ezra kept his shields up to not disturb Kanan and Ahsoka and made sure his footsteps were silent (for some reason, Rex had great hearing and would wake up Kanan if he heard him sneak out of his room AGAIN). He also tiptoed past Zeb’s room (damn sharp Lasat ears) then he slid through the corridor.

Soon, he made it to the room and opened it slowly to see it empty. He let out a sigh of relief then he placed the card on the table and dashed back to his room.

He could only hope that General Pitchiner will see his card after he leaves.

X

“We thank you for your alliance,” Ahsoka smiled as she shook hands with Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff.

“I am sure we will meet each other again soon,” Tsar returned the smile.

“Of course,” Ahsoka gave a nod.

“It was an honor to have you grace us with your presence,” Tsarina shook hands with the Twi’lek captain.

“The honor is ours, your majesty,” Hera flashed a sincere smile. “Thank you for welcoming us,”

“I am sure we will cross paths once more,” Nightlight spoke as he smiled at his new friend. “Farewell, Ezra,”

“See ya soon, Nightlight,” Ezra gave the stellar boy a hug then he patted the stellar prince’s head. “You too, Tsar Lunar,”

Lunar nodded in acknowledgment and smiled. “It had been an interesting time with you and your family in the palace. I truly hope to see you all again,”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Ezra chuckled.

“Ready to go?” Kanan asked his Padawan.

“Yep!” Ezra nodded.

“We must get going,” Ahsoka told them then she gave a bow to Tsar and Tsarina. “Until we meet again,”

“Until we meet again,” Tsar gave a nod with a smile.

With that, the Ghost Crew turned to leave the planet of Lunaria.

X

Kozmotis watched from far behind as the people from the Rebellion took their leave.

It had been quite a busy time forming an alliance. He, Tsar and Tsarina have had a heated discussion with Commander Tano, Captain Rex, Captain Syndulla and Commander Jarrus about how they alliance was suppose to work, even with the distance. They had agreed that their contacts would only be for emergencies, in case things went too far.

They had also discussed things with Princess Wren (they called her that because she had informed them that she was the daughter of a Countess) and Captain Orrelios. Orrelios had been invited to crowds of cadets to teach them some of his defenses to help with their training while Wren taught them some ways to make things explode.

As for the youngest member of their crew, Koz had barely saw the boy. Bridger seemed to be purposely avoiding him, always slipping to hangout and play with Nightlight and Lunar. He had spared the boy a glance, and Bridger immediately fled out of the room.

It was such an odd reaction, but he shrugged it off and called it as a nervous reaction, especially after what happened on the first and second day of the alliance.

Soon, the Rebellion’s ship disappeared from Lunaria’s view. Koz let out a sigh and turned to head back to the palace.

The alliance had been tiring, even when he got home after a long day. At least he had a few hours before a new assignment would be presented.

He stumbled into his room in the palace and let out a sigh of relief. He staggered to his bed and was about to let himself fall on when something on the table caught his eye. He stopped and turned, his eyes narrowing at the pale blue paper to read the cursive writing as he grabbed it.

_‘To General Kozmotis Pitchiner’_

His eyebrows raised in surprise. The letter was for… him?

His eyes soon made it’s way to the corner of the paper.

_‘From E. B.’_

‘E. B’? Who— wait, ‘B’—

“Bridger?” Koz was now confused, the red on his cheeks spreading to his ears.

Why in the world would he want to write him a letter?

He turned the card over and found a note written for him;

_‘Dear General Kozmotis Pitchiner,_

_Hi. I know it’s been a really tired and awkward time in the alliance. I wish I could have met you in way better circumstances, but… I’m glad I met you either way. There’s a lot going in my mind right now, and I feel like I need to get this out of my mind before I forget._

_I… I have an excuse when it came to ignoring you. I… kinda have these feelings that I’ve been venting up for you since… you know, age difference and whatnot. And I REALLY wish it was only a phase, but it’s not. Even Nightlight knows that it’s not only a phase. I’ve been talking about you to him nonstop!_

_I know it might seem weird, especially from a 15 year old kid like me, but I’m gonna tell you that I… like you more than I should. You’re kind and caring and a great father to Emily Jane. Yes, you’re also handsome and really, REALLY hot, if I may admit. But most of all, you’re a great general, and I hope to meet you again, in better circumstances this time._

_I know you won’t return the feelings, but I want to tell you how I feel before you forget about me. I know you will. Many people do. But I won’t forget about you. I know I won’t. I never do._

_Love, Ezra Bridger.’_

With every word, Koz felt his face heat up more than before. He didn’t even know if that was possible as he slowly set the letter down.

“I… I need to have a word with Nightlight on this…” he hissed before heading out of his room.

So much for relaxation…

**Author's Note:**

> Imma leave this with suspense XD


End file.
